


Overcoming Fear

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some times when Raven needs to rely on someone to overcome her own fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: _Getting physical_ @ angst_bingo | _Phobias_ @ hc_bingo | _Virginity_ @ dark_bingo | _Cherish_ @ love_bingo

Caramel fingers reached for the zipper of a black leotard. Just the sound of metal sliding against small metal teeth sent a flash of panic through Raven's every nerve. Her gasp of breath was easily mistook for one of pleasure as Starfire's lips touched the exposed skin of Raven's back. She grasped the bedsheet, trying to gather herself so the Tamaranean wouldn't notice. Quietly she chanted her mantra as cool fingers slid against her back, pushing the leotard down her shoulders. Lips kissed against bare shoulders as the material was now pushed off her arms, forcing her to release her hold on the bedsheets.

"You have such a beautiful body," Starfire breathed into her ear before tracing the shell with her tongue.

The tone of genuine sentiment made Raven shudder more than any of Starfire's careful ministrations. Yet the bitter tingle of fear clawed at the back of her throat, making it hard to swallow and to chant a few more calming lines of mantra. A gentle hand caressed the underside of her breast and Raven clenched her jaw tightly as she finally met Starfire's eyes. 

"Is this too much?"

"No." Raven licked her lips, her mouth dry. "Continue."

Soft lips pressed to hers in an attempt to help Raven calm down. They lingered like that for a long time, Raven more comfortable with this action than any of the ones that were to follow. Reluctantly, she allowed Starfire to pull away, flinching when fingers brushed against her nipples. Not missing the movement, Starfire cradled her hand against Raven's cheek.

"Keep your eyes on me. Relax," she said so softly that Raven felt like crying.

Nodding sharply, Raven bit her lip as she watched dark lips close over a nipple. Conflicting emotions slammed against each other as arousal and fear collided within the empath's mind. The stimulation wasn't overwhelming, but the weight of her confliction caused her to pant as tongue swirled against hardening flesh. The telltale signs of panicking crept up into her peripheral but Raven bit them down, her jaw clenched against it as her chest heaved with emotion.

Fingers, tricky ones she hadn't realized were moving before, were tracing her hipbone just above where the leotard was bunched up around her waist. Then Starfire was carefully laying her down on the bed and Raven realized this was going to be it as caramel hands rubbed her skin soothingly before they hooked into her leotard. Raising her hips, body trembling now, Raven was deprived of her last barrier of safety. She closed her eyes against the bitter turmoil churning about in her mind, trying to reign in her emotions, so fearful of them breaking through a lifetime of careful restraint.

She opened her eyes to find Starfire kneeling over her, concerned green eyes hovering over her own dark ones, a curtain of red hair hiding their faces from the world. Raven had missed the shift of Starfire in the bed and wondered how long she had been laying there as she fought to wrangle her emotions. 

"We do not have to do this, Raven," the princess said. "If you are not ready, then we shall wait until you are."

"Even if it takes forever?"

"Yes. Forever is long, but doable."

Curling her hand against the back of Starfire's neck, Raven pulled the Tamaranean down into a deep kiss, savoring the taste of soft lips. She wished she could better convey to Starfire that this was something she had to do, now, or she would forever be a victim of her own insecurities and fears. If a horror movie could create a monster of unimaginable horror, then what would one created of a lifetime of fear of her own body, her own sexual desires, look like? Surely it would be something much more atrocious than Trigon, and even if it wasn't, it was not a risk Raven craved to take. But this, this right now was her chance to amend that and conquer this fear. Starfire understood the risks, all of them, but she was still perfectly content with moving forth and taking their relationship to the next level.

Raven rationed that if Starfire could be that brave, then so could she.

Slipping her hand down to a caramel-colored cheek, Raven smiled, feeling uneasy but at peace with her decision. "It's okay. Let's do it, Kory."

Beaming at the sound of her name, Starfire devoured Raven's mouth in another kiss before trailing her lips down an ashen throat. Fingers brushed between her legs, testing the waters of Raven's reaction, which proved to be full of tension. With effort, Raven clenched the bedsheets and nodded permission for Starfire to continue. Delicately, as if handling an old book, the taller teen shifted Raven's legs so she fell open to her touch. Exploring slowly, she watched the goth's face for any warning signs, but aside from a light layer of sweat forming on her brow, Raven watched her with relatively calm eyes. With anyone else, Starfire would have plunged ahead without warning, and although her impulses begged for her to do so now, she took her time until she was certain Raven was calm, and comfortable, enough to proceed.

A quiet 'oh!' slipped from Raven's lips as a tender fingertip sunk into her warmth. Her body shuddered violently but with a grit of teeth, Raven swallowed back the bubbling confliction in her mind. When the digit was pushed in as far as it could go, the goth cried out pathetically, wanting more and afraid she'd break if she did receive it. For a moment they remained frozen, Raven's eyes screwed so tightly shut that her eyebrows were actually beginning to hurt, and then she slowly opened them, found Starfire's eyes, and nodded again. The finger moved, in and out, a second finger carefully joining it on one of the movements back in. Raven did not merely arch her body against the penetration, but literally began to levitate as she gave up control of some parts of her mind to allow both the enjoyment of what was happening and the extra power to keep her emotions just enough at bay to keep them from literally bursting from her body.

"Star... Kory... Oh... I..."

Raven twisted violently as her hips thrusted against Starfire's fingers of their own accord. Her body flushed hot and cold and then extremely hot as the movements forced strong fingers against her hymen, until, most definitely by accident from their movements, they punctured through and the pain and pleasure mix intoxicated Raven's mind. Her head lolled back as she came, her first orgasm washing through her like a flash of fire that burned her skin and made her scream. Her aura flared high, encompassing both teens in blackness as Raven rode out the orgasm; Starfire's fingers immobile within her in her surprise at the physical reaction the goth was having.

And then reality crashed back on her, Raven's body dropping to the bed and the aura dissipating as blood pounded in her ears. Somehow, Raven remained conscious the whole time, her mind clouded with feelings she had denied from herself for so long. When she opened her eyes, Starfire was staring at her with wide eyes full of awe. Unable to resist, the goth laughed, the sound causing the redhead's eyes to widen even more.

"Are you... Are you well, Raven?" Starfire asked hesitantly, afraid she had broken the teen somehow.

"Yes," Raven answered after a moment of uncontrollable laughter. Her previously heated body cooling now as she slowly sat up and pulled Starfire to herself for warmth. "I'm actually okay, Kory. Don't worry."

Returning Raven's embrace, Starfire smiled in relief. 

"Thank you," Raven said. "For showing me how to be brave. And I suppose for not freaking out when you got swallowed up in my aura."

Another laugh, this time a shared one between the girls.

"You are quite welcome," Starfire said into Raven's hair, kissing her there.

In an uncharacteristic moment, Raven snuggled against the taller teen and fell asleep, her body drained from the emotional rollercoaster she had just rode on.


End file.
